


Guaranteed Bonus Points

by basking



Category: Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basking/pseuds/basking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are sheets, and then there are Nice Sheets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guaranteed Bonus Points

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is total fiction. Except the part about Tsubasa being Monica from Friends. That's canon as fuck.

Tsubasa prefers sleeping under the red blanket lately--it's soft and furry and it feels amazing on his skin. Unfortunately, the material collects stains as aggressively as Hideaki absorbs heat, and so there's a good chance that Hideaki, having worked all day filming Panya, is going to want to do things on that blanket to relax that will make Tsubasa cry for soiled fabric.

Still, it's possible that Hideaki will be drained of all energy and sex drive (...or just energy) when he gets home. He'll crawl under the blanket that feels like peace and perfection and puppy smiles and drop off to sleep before he can manage to slip his tongue anywhere.

Around three, Tsubasa shuts down his computer and walks through the apartment shutting off lights as he goes. He's in bed by three thirty, mouth flavored by mint and face cool and tingling from moisturizer that a friend of his got for him in Switzerland. It's made his skin even smoother over the last month, but he's already running out.

The door opens around four, when Tsubasa's on the brink of sleep. He turns over onto his back and then his side, and when Hideaki opens the bedroom door he smiles. "Welcome home."

Hideaki gives him a tiny smile. "You look comfortable," he says in a low voice.

Red blanket--terrible choice.

While Hideaki showers, Tsubasa tries to muster up the energy to change the blanket. He really doesn't feel like ordering another round of dry cleaning so soon after yesterday's load.

The bedroom door swings open and Hideaki walks in toweling his hair. He's naked, naturally, so Tsubasa closes his eyes and fakes sleep.

Predictably, he feels a breath of hot air on his exposed nipple. Hideaki knows he doesn't sleep on his back.

"Move over," Hideaki murmurs, which is insane because he just walked around the bed for the sole purpose of making Tsubasa move.

"Nuh uh," Tsubasa groans. "If you want this spot so badly, you'll have to--"

Hideaki climbs on top of him and lies down on him. He maneuvers a thigh between Tsubasa's and settles his head on Tsubasa's shoulder.

"Good night," Hideaki says, rubbing his cheek.

Tsubasa smiles. "That's it?"

"These are the super nice sheets," Hideaki says. "And this blanket is a pain to clean. And, well, I'm really tired."

Tsubasa absorbs the thought that Hideaki can differentiate between the nice sheets and the super nice sheets.

It gets him unarguably hard in about twelve seconds.

Fuck the bedding.

On top of it, too.


End file.
